Darkstalker Moon
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Over 1000 years ago the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, but Queen Serenity managed to ensure that evil will not win. However, things don't always go as they were planned. Usagi Tsukino was still born but not completely human, but can Sailor Moon still save the world and fulfill her destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**Happy new year everyone, and to kick off the new year, shadowwriter and myself had worked on two new fics. I know you're wondering why we decided on two fics. Well, both of them this time are not Naruto or Kim Possible, but Sailor Moon crossovers! Also, If there are any artists out there then I humbly request that if you like the fic to send some artwork for it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Darkstalkers, and as far as I know shadowwriter329 doesn't either.**

* * *

**-Chapter 1: A Moon Star is Born-**

An alarm clock rang in the room of a blonde haired girl. The room was pretty normal for an average girl, if one could exclude the bat plushy dolls that littered the room. The girl that stopped the alarm clock is Tsukino Usagi, a not so average 2nd year in middle school. Despite the fact that she was fourteen, she had a body that most girls would kill for, and knew how to use it.

"Great, I'm late for school again!" Usagi got up, but didn't panic and rush things. She simply concentrated for a few moments and a form fitting uniform of her school as she rushed down the stairs replaced her pink pajamas. Her stepmother, a truly average woman with long blue hair was waiting for her. "You forget to wake up again for the first bell again? You really shouldn't be messing around like that at night." She said as she handed Usagi her lunch, and an envelope. "Oh, mom sent this!" Usagi said as she quickly opened it and read the letter that was inside.

_I am pleased with your current grades. Here's a little extra spending money so please continue the good work. _

_Yours truly,_

_Morrigan Aensland._

"I really wish I knew how she knows, since she doesn't seem to appear a lot."

"Relax, you're still my mom too, but she's more fun and really busy. Crap! I've got to get going!" Usagi rushed out the door and went as fast as humanly possible to reach her destination: Juuban Middle School. Usagi was running so fast that she left a dust trail behind her. She nearly ran over a dark fur cat that was walking across the path. The cat screeched before it jumped out of the way, "Sorry!" she cried out. As the school came into view she slid right to the front gate just as the bell rung loudly. Usagi slummed over, "Ahh! Late again." before she ran inside.

She walked to her class and slowly opened the door and took a peek. The teacher was facing the black board writing something. She took a chance and tried to sneak inside however the teacher said out loud with her back still to her, "Late again Usagi?" it wasn't a question. "Stand out in the hall I will deal with you in a second."

Usagi groaned but did as she was told. After what felt like hours for her, in reality it wasn't that long, she came back in after having to hold those stupid buckets of water in the hall. She sat down in her seat next to her friend Naru. Naru looked at Usagi before she whispered, "So having too much fun last night and over slept again?"

Usagi just groaned but that was all her friend needed, "I really do not get why you do that almost every night."

"It's a necessity for my particular breeding Naru. I need to maintain my body with se-"

"Okay, I don't think I need a recap on that." Naru said as the class went on for a bit, until it was let out. Lunchtime came around, and Naru could overhear a few words being exchanged by the various students, especially a few mean ones from the other female students. "Usagi..."

"I already know Naru. They're just jealous, or envious, of my natural beauty. It's not easy for a young woman of my particular breeding to get along with normal people too much." Usagi said as the two of them found a somewhat secluded spot and began eating lunch. "You remember that big test in math right?" Usagi nodded at the question before taking a bite of her lunch. "I'm not that great at math, but I'm confident in passing it. Mom would really angry at me." It was another normal lunch. Naru Osaka was the only real friend Usagi had at Juuban Middle School. She wasn't considered attractive, compared to Usagi, but she had her own charm with her short wavy brown hair and a face full of freckles. "It's still hard to imagine beings like 'that' exist."

"Many Darkstalkers live in general solitude or blend into human society. I'm not that worried, but I keep my ears out for the unscrupulous ones." Naru shivered a bit at Usagi's statement.

'Darkstalkers, The official name for the monsters that hide in the darkness of the world. My best friend is half succubus and I'm still getting used to that thought.' Lunchtime ended after Naru and Usagi ate and made small talk. What Usagi didn't notice was that she was being watched. Not by a Darkstalker but by a cat. It was the same cat that Usagi nearly ran over as she ran to school. The cat was sitting on a branch of a tree so she would have a better work into the classroom that Usagi was in now. The cat looked at Usagi with interest. 'I am sure of it; I have found the princess's reincarnation. Although I must say I do not remember her having that type of a figure when she was that age. Could be nothing however.'

Usagi was glad that school was over. She just wanted to get home relax, and maybe plan to see what she could get with her spending money. As she walked down the sidewalk she heard a simple, "Meow," behind her. Usagi looked over her shoulder and found a dark cat coming closer to her. She looked at the golden crescent moon on its forehead and knew it was the same cat she saw earlier today. She bent down and rub its back. "Well I guess you forgive me for nearly squashing you before." After a few minutes of petting the purring cat she stood up and walked away. Usagi noticed the cat was still following her, "No, no kitty. You can't come home with me." before she started off again. The cat waited a few seconds before she followed.

Usagi sighed as she entered her room and dropped her bag on the floor. She plopped down onto her bed and closed her eyed and took a deep breath. She then heard a scratching by the window and she opens her eyes to see that same cat from before. Usagi frowned; either this cat really like her or something else was going on. She figure best find out as she got up to open the window.

Meanwhile, in a far off location, a group of beings were gathered as an attractive woman with flowing red hair, wearing a dark dress, gazed into a dark purple crystal orb.

"So, the Silver Crystal has not been located?" She spoke to the crowd of Darkstalkers, but they didn't seem like the usual group that either lived on the earth or come up from Makai. The group responded as one, "No, my lady." The woman seemed to sigh as she concentrated on the floating rod with the dark crystal orb. Then she spoke once more, "Our great master desires much energy. If we cannot locate the Silver Crystal, then let us first give our ruler the energy of human life force."

"Queen Beryl." A voice spoke as a blue flame began to materialize and a man appeared from the flame. "Will you allow that duty to me, Jadeite?" The man himself could be said to be attractive, as he had blonde hair and blue eyes. His clothes were a simple dark uniform.

"My Youma, Morga, is already collecting the energy of humans." Queen Beryl allowed him the duty to collect the life force of humans.

Usagi sigh as she looked through all of the jewelry in the display case. Naru and she were looking as the store was having a sale and Usagi had some spending money. Naru then asked, "So how is the new cat, picked out a name yet?"

Usagi sighed, "No but I am sure we will figure one out, I am surprise how much my step mom loves her so much. Although that cat really likes me for some reason and want to stay by me."

"Maybe it has something to do with…" she left the suggestion hanging as there are a bunch of people in listening range and she was not to blow her friend's secret. Usagi got the message she shook her head, "No it shouldn't have. I think it is something else."

Then Naru noticed a girl with blue hair and went over to her with Usagi, " You're Ami Mizuno right? Are you finding everything okay?" she asked.

Ami smiled, "Ah yes, everything is great Naru, but I'm merely browsing."

Naru smiled, "Yes we got some new stones and a lot of people are buying them."

Usagi eyed the stones; she had a funny feeling about them. A woman that looked Naru was enthusiastically advertising the gems. She looked out of it for a bit when Naru, Ami, and Usagi came up behind her. "Looks like business is doing well mom." Naru said getting her mother's attention. Naru got worried when her friend and mother seemed to have a brief stare off, until Mrs. Osaka came back to reality. "Yes, Naru-chan. Business is doing well, and who are these two?"

"I'm Mizuno Ami, a classmate of Naru-san's." Ami introduced herself easily enough.

"I'm Naru's friend. Tsukino Usagi-san. It's a pleasure to meet you." Naru started to feel uncomfortable when Usagi introduced herself. She was using the tone when she was exceptionally cautious, as if she was prepared to injure a foe with a dagger behind her back. Mrs. Osaka just smiled. "Since you're a friend of Naru-chan I can give you a special discount." Usagi and Naru were led to one of the counters where they were shown a beautiful diamond ring.

"This ring originally costs 500,000 yen, but as a discount, I'll sell for 30,000 yen." There was a huge commotion as many of the young female shoppers rushed to collect the prize, but only three young teens managed to get out of the crowd.

"I've never seen anyone act like this. It's quite alarming." Ami said, as she managed to catch her breath. "I guess anyone would want such and expensive diamond cheap."

"I just have a bad feeling about the stones in stock today, and something wasn't quite right." Naru and Ami looked at Usagi, but she wasn't sure herself. They departed after Usagi asked Naru to watch herself and said goodbye to Ami. Usagi was thinking about what had happen earlier. She had a bad feeling about those diamonds and the fact Naru's mother wasn't in fact Naru's mother. She knew that the woman was not a Darkstalker, or one that she knew of, but it was also not the mother of her friend. She did not say anything to keep her friend from worrying and to keep whoever is posing as Naru's mother for suspecting her.

She entered her room and found the cat was sitting on her bed waiting for her. Usagi frowned, "Okay I accept that you like me but you are not sleeping on my bed. That is where I do my stuff." She said as she sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Well whatever 'stuff' you plan on doing will have to wait." Said a female voice behind her.

Usagi paused, she did not know that voice and the only other person in the room was… Usagi turned and stared at the cat with interest. "I take it you were the one that said that?"

The cat stared at her, not expecting this kind of reaction. "Well this is nice; I do not have to beat around the bush for this. My name is Luna and I have been searching for you."

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "Oh and why were you looking for me?"

"I have been searching for someone who would be one of the chosen." Luna jumped to Usagi's desk and went on. "And I found you. You have been chosen to lead the new group of guardians for the royal line and one of the Sailor Senshi."

Usagi stared at Luna, "So this line, it has a princess right?" Luna nodded, "Is she cute?"

Luna blinked twice at his random question, "Uhhh…yes."

Usagi smile, "So who is she?"

"That is not important right now, you are needed." Luna said. "Someone is stealing the life force of humans and they need to be stopped."

Usagi narrowed her eyes; someone else can steal life force? She knew it was not a known Darkstalker, but she had an idea where they are. She grabbed Luna, "I think I know where they are, come on."

"Before we go I think I should give you this." Luna then flipped into the air and landed on her feet, with a gold medallion of sorts on the bed. "Take this and you can transform into Sailor Moon with the phrase: Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Usagi took the medallion and decided to give it a try. When she said the phrase "Moon Prism Power Make up!" she went into a transformation of sorts. Her clothes changed into a sailor school uniform with a white one piece with a blue skirt and long red boots. A tiara was magically formed on her head and some circular accessories were placed in the buns in her hair. "This is..." She couldn't describe the feeling that washed in her with that sheer power. It was so similar to her natural dark powers, but it reflected a great difference. 'I feel so different, and my dark aura is completely suppressed. I think this might be worthwhile after all.'

"Alright Luna, our next stop is the Osaka-P jewelry store. If there's something stealing human life force then it's most likely in the stones there." Usagi opened the window and dived down before Luna could even ask how she knew where the youma was. Usagi made it to the shop and as she entered, she found that everyone was on the floor. She checked the closest person and found that they were still alive, but only just. She heard some one cry out in fear and Usagi knew it was her friend. She ran to the back and found her being attack by a monster. Usagi guessed it wasn't a Darkstalker, but she knew she needed to help her friend Naru. Naru was held in the air as the monster had her clawed hand on her neck. "Hey! Put. Her. Down!" She said with a tone that said she meant business.

The monster turned it head 180 degrees and the wrinkled neck stretched as she did so. The monster has winkled skin a long face with pointed ears and yellow eyes in a sea of black. On her forehead was a red scar or mark that seemed like a bursting star.

The monster laughed with pointed teeth, "So another one to offer her life force." She then dropped Naru before she turned her body facing Usagi and sent her hand, with it stretching to grab at her. Usagi saw this and jumped away. She was glad her powers in this form help her out. The monster flew at her and Usagi lashed out a kick and sent her back. The monster was sent flying a few feet, but the damage seemed minimal. "I won't let you hurt anymore of these people! Now return their life force at once!" Usagi commanded, as the monster laughed horribly at her. "Who do you think you are to give me orders?" Usagi smirked and did a few poses as she spoke, "I'm the beautiful and sexy soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" She finished up and dodged another incoming strike. "I don't care who you are, but your life force will be offered to the great master!"

'Who is this 'great master'?' Usagi thought as she continued to dodge the strikes. The youma was getting quite annoyed at the fact that she had yet to hit the girl, but then she got an evil idea.

"Go forth my servants and destroy this upstart!" the collapsed people then began to stand up. 'This is going too far! Whatever this thing is definitely doesn't know the law and needs to be destroyed.' Usagi was dodging the women and young girls that started to rush Usagi because of this creature. It had the feeling of the dark, but it wasn't any known Darkstalker breed Usagi had encountered as of yet. Usagi mentally cursed herself for letting herself get backed into a corner, but just as the rush was about to begin again, a rose suddenly appeared as if it was thrown. Usagi and the youma turned their attention on where the rose was thrown from and saw a man in a tuxedo with a flowing cape and wearing a top hat. Usagi and the monster looked at him. He wore a domino mask and Usagi could not help but think how mysteries and sexy he looked. "I am impressed Sailor Moon," he said. "This is the first time you faced a youma and you have done great work."

Usagi looked at the being in front of her, so it was called a youma. See her chance she moved quickly, and ran bobbing and weaving through the crowd of controlled humans and got into range of the youma. She jumped into the air and kicked at it. The youma was sent flying back before she slid to a stop. She growled out, "You will pay for that."

Usagi groaned; the youma wasn't very strong, she guessed they are even too weak to be considered Darkstalkers. She was running out of time as she needed to save those people. She spotted Luna nearby, "Luna, how can I beat this thing? Does it have a weakness?"

Luna looked at her, "You will have to you use your Moon Tiara. Take the tiara from your forehead and focus your magic into it then throw it."

Usagi nodded and lifted her tiara and held it in her fingers. She channeled her magic into it and it glowed golden and became a disk. Usagi smirked while the youma charge at her. "Moon Tiara Action!" she cried as she threw the disk at the youma. The disk went flying right at it so fast the youma had no time to dodge.

The youma scream as the light covered her whole body before she turned to dust. Usagi saw that the people were unconscious. She was happy that she saved lives, and knew they would be just fine. She felt their life force return to them before heading home. "U-Usagi-chan?" Naru asked just before she collapsed from being strangled by the youma that impersonated her mother. 'She might not remember this me, but she will notice the stones. It would be too criminal to simply smash them, but whatever spell that youma had on them is gone.' She thought, but Luna noticed a smirk that was certainly sensual in nature. "That man, Tuxedo Kamen, he's gained my interest. Such a mysterious and handsome man shouldn't be too hard to find." Luna was starting to shiver a bit at what Usagi said, but she didn't pay much attention to this at the moment. The duo fled into the night, as so no questions could be asked of them.

Meanwhile, Jadeite mentally cursed as a sphere of light, made of the stolen life force, disappeared from his hand. 'Morga failed. Queen Beryl will not be pleased.' He simply vanished from the room, planning the next course of action to obtain the necessary life force offering.

The next day at school, was a simple affair. Usagi yawned slightly as she overheard various classmates gossiping. What caught her interest was that several people remembered her Sailor Moon escapade.

"I heard she wears a sailor uniform." One student said as another mentioned something else, "She seemed to like herself calling herself beautiful and sexy, but she wasn't lying."

"She used some sort of Frisbee of light right?" was just some of the things that went on. Naru went up to Usagi's desk and spoke quietly, "Thanks Usagi-chan. I'll keep that Sailor Moon identity a secret, and don't worry, my mom's safe and starting up business again." It looked to be another average day for a young teenage half-succubus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and first off I want to thank those that did leave a review. I do appreciate the reviews, even if I don't say it.**

**Disclaimer: shadowwriter329 doesn't own Darkstalkers or Sailor Moon, and neither do I unless someone's not telling me something.**

* * *

**-Chapter 2: The House of Fortune is a Youma's Mansion-**

It was an average evening as various young women gathered around a man. In fact it wasn't just women, but some men too. The man that they gathered to was an elderly but skilled fortune-teller. Jadeite stood in disguise at the back of the line while some women chatted about how good the place was. 'Foolish humans' he thought before he took off for parts unknown.

* * *

"What? You still haven't found the Silver Crystal?" Queen Beryl asked the mass of dark beings gathered in her throne room, her dark crystal rod floating in mid air.

"We must hurry and find it. Our great leader is waiting for a great amount of energy."

"Leave it to us." They replied to their queen as Jadeite teleported into the room.

"Is that you Jadeite?" Jadeite bowed and answered, before allowing his queen to continue. "As you have heard, we have not found the Silver Crystal, and thus you must collect human life force." He smiled as he explained that his next plan had already begun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna was trying to get into Usagi's room. It was locked and so was her window. While she didn't mind the princess having her privacy, but if she didn't wake up soon then she was going to be late. Then Usagi's step-mother grabbed her around the middle and carried her away, "Oh no, you don't want to go in there right now. Beside she should be waking up any moment now."

Luna groaned in her head. 'Finding the other Sailor Senshi will be more difficult if she cannot manage to wake up when needed! I have a lot of work to do.' Usagi then woke up as the alarm clock started to squeak. It was a bat shaped alarm clock that would flap its wings and squeak when it was time to wake up. "Pooh, and I wanted one good session before school." Usagi pouted, but concentrated to have her clothes altered before her pink pajamas turned into her school uniform. She then elegantly rushed out the door with a bit of toast in her mouth.

* * *

She made it to school, but the bell had already rung. She saw that it would be impossible to sneak in without making herself look like an idiot, and her mother would have quite an embarrassing story behind that. 'Never let blackmail material fall into someone's hands.' She thought as she entered the door. The teacher noticed her though, "Finally decided to joint the class Tsukino Usagi-san? Out in the halls." Usagi wasn't alone in the hall as a young man her age with brown hair and thick glasses had joined her. "Umino, why are you out here? I didn't see you do anything wrong."

"No reason." Gurio Umino said with a minor blush, while admiring Usagi's figure. Usagi could practically smell the lust off of him before her punishment was up.

During a break, Umino was standing under a tree looking off to the clouds. Naru found him and ran up to him. "So, what did you call me out here for?" She asked as Umino nervously laughed a bit. "I wanted to ask your advice on how to ask Usagi-san out."

"On a date? I don't think that'll happen." Umino seemed to ignore Naru's advice as he then started to ramble on how he wanted more then just a date. He wanted to exchange diaries with her, and even talk to her parents about potential marriage. "Geez, Umino-san, you really shouldn't risk too much. Why not see a fortune teller?"

"Oh, but I have a fortune teller device. It was made by me with my own vision, and it says that Usagi-san and I are the perfect couple." He showed Naru the device as it went through pictures of Umino dating Usagi and having a chapel marriage.

"I meant a real fortune-teller! I heard that there's a new place called 'House of Fortune' that just opened up, and the fortune-teller there is really good."

* * *

Umino was walking down a street when he noticed that Usagi was walking by, but decided to say nothing to her. He sighed before he eyed the 'House of Fortune'. 'Well it couldn't hurt to get my fortune told. Maybe it could help me with Usagi.' And he went inside.

Inside as a table was the fortune-teller shuffling a deck of tallow cards. "Come in my child and sit down." As Umino did this that fortune-teller split the deck into three and place them on the table. "Pick one my child."

Umino pointed to one and she lifted three cards off the top and placed them face down on the table in front of Umino. She flipped the first, "'The Magician', sometimes called 'The Scholar', you sought the power of knowledge in the past and still do today." She flipped the second one. "Ah 'The Lovers', you seek the attention of a special lady. However it is reversed so I believe you are not having any luck there."

Umino sighed, "Well hopefully that will change."

The fortune-teller smirked before she flipped the last one. "I think this card is the key," she said, "'The Devil', the path of the devil will help you gain all that you desire."

Umino was shocked at the reading. "Well maybe being a bad boy will get her attention." He muttered. Then the card floated into the air and flew right into his shirt pocket. He looked at the fortune-teller. "A gift, may it help you find your path."

Umino left the shop, wondering what he could do, not notice the fortune-teller was smiling darkly at him.

* * *

Usagi was walking down the street while carrying Luna in her arms. Luna looked up at Usagi and said, "So where are we going?"

"Oh just to the arcade, I need to relax a little."

Luna did not understand, "What is this arcade and how does it let you relax?"

"It is a place where people go to play different games. Most do it to have fun, relax, and to hang out with friends." Usagi said. "Besides I want to see the new came that came out. It looks fun and the outfits are hot." Inside the arcade, Usagi noticed the newest Sailor V game. She put one hundred yen into the game itself and played. She was doing quite well for her first time, but she still lost when one of the monsters sent a fireball and KO'd Usagi. "I should've shot when I jumped."

"Oh, Usagi-san. I see you're enjoying the new Sailor V game." A blonde man dressed in the uniform of the arcade said. He was a decent years older, but Usagi did find him attractive. "Oh, yes I am, but I've heard Sailor Moon had bigger breasts." Luna seemed to blush, but Motoki laughed at the comment. "There's a chance that the game developers may make one about her as well. How about I show you some game secrets?" Usagi agreed and Motoki put in another one hundred yen coin and was doing considerably better, but that was more in the fact that he knew more about the game itself. Luna seemed to edge Usagi towards. "I'm sorry Motoki, but Luna insists I head home now."

"But we're in the middle of a game." Motoki didn't seem that upset, but it was true that they had started again. Usagi apologized and walked towards where the 'House of Fortune' was, and noticed something was different. "That's strange, there's usually a long line around this area." Usagi walked down the street with Luna in her arms when she noticed an old stand where an old fortune-teller was. "Hey is everything okay?" The old man himself laughed a bit at Usagi's statement, "I am fine although I believe I have competition now. Look" Usagi looked to the store that was just across the street saying 'House of Fortune'.

"How gaudy." She could almost feel something coming from there, but it was still too early to tell. It reminded her of the time with the stones at the store Naru's mother owns.

"I'm not sure, but people do like new things." The man was melancholy a bit at this, but Usagi simply held out her palm. "Then why don't you give me a reading?" The man took out a magnifying glass and looked. He let out an 'Hmmm', "It appears that you will have a long life, although it will not be an easy one. Many challenges you will face. You will face many adversaries, but gain allies. There is a boy that likes you. You see him every day. And you will be expected as a visitor from one that you know."

Usagi looked at him before she shrugged. Lots of boys like her and with her life style hardships is nothing new, and with this business as Sailor moon she expected adversaries and she figured that other Sailor Sanshi would be her allies. "Well thank you anyway."

"You're welcome young lady." The old man said as Usagi went home and put Luna down. "I'm home." She said as her brother, stepmother, and father welcomed her home. Usagi greeted them before going to her room. Luna followed her, but Usagi stopped her. "Sorry Luna, but there's something I need to do before you can even think of coming in for a bit." Luna sighed as she was locked out of Usagi's room. Shingo, Usagi's younger brother, came up and started rubbing Luna a bit. "Don't worry about it. Sis is doing some weird stuff in her room right now." Luna stayed silent except for a meow, everyone in the family could guess Luna wasn't a normal cat, but Usagi decided to humor Luna for a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Usagi herself concentrated a bit and changed her outfit once more. This time it was a one piece that looked like a swimsuit or women's leotard, with blue tights that had a darker shade of blue in the shape of bats at certain areas, red stiletto heel boots. White bat-like wings grew from Usagi's back, but the strangest thing was a crescent shaped mark on her forehead. She opened her window and took off into the night.

* * *

A woman with flowing green hair and eyes was finishing up a few things in an office in a tall business building. Her outfit was a modest yet sexy power business suit. 'I swear that managing human business is quite tiring, but it's the only way to be close to her without letting others in the Makai know.' She turned as a window opened up on it's own and Usagi stepped in. The woman smiled, as she knew who had stepped in. "Usagi-chan, I see that you've come to see me. It does make me happy to see you again, but I have the feeling this isn't a social visit." The woman, Morrigan Aensland, said as she turned around and her outfit shifted into the same one as Usagi's, but in black and purple, and instead of a mark on her head, she had two smaller bat-like wings on her head as well. "Yes momma, some things have come up. I wanted to ask what you know of something called a 'Youma'." Morrigan thought about it a bit after Usagi explained what happened earlier that week. "I can't recall anything like that at the moment, but I'll have some servants keep an ear out about it. You should go home and rest." Usagi nodded and transformed herself into a golden bat and flew home to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day Usagi leaned back with her eyes closed as the class ended, "Hey Usagi," Naru said, "How are things going with the new cat?"

"Fine," Usagi said. "She's been wanting to go into my room, mostly when I am going to do my private hobby."

Naru blushed, "Yes well we can't just have it scarred for life."

Usagi laughed, "Now that's not fair. It's not that bad." She then got a teasing grin on her face. "I can always come and show you how fun it is."

If anything Naru blushed harder then ever, "No, no, I'm good. So do you have any plans for after school?"

Before Usagi could answer Umino was in front of them, "I do believe she is wanting to go on a date with me." He turned to Naru, "Don't feel left out Naru, you can join us."

Usagi looked at him but she notice something was up about him. "I don't remember saying I was going on a date with you. You must be hearing things."

She got up with Naru to go to lunch. Umino frowned before there was a glint in is eyes. "He seemed more confident then yesterday. That fortune teller must have helped out." Naru said.

"I guess, but I still won't date him." Usagi replied. "Come on lets eat on the roof."

They didn't notice that Umino just went into the hall with his lunch and started eating.

When lunch ended and as Usagi and Naru were heading back to class when they found one teacher lecturing Umino, "Now I expected better from a top student like you Mr. Umino! You know there is no eating in the halls. This is not some preschool here." The female teacher turned as she notice Usagi and Naru. "I hope you two aren't following this man's example and ate lunch in the hallways. Well then, get to class theEEEEKKKK!" with her back turned to Umino he flipped the teacher's short skirt, showing her panties to the group.

The teacher quickly fixed the skirt and turned with a glare at Umino. "MR. Umino! I WILL NOT HAVE THAT KIND OF JUVINIAL BEHAVIOR HERE! DETENTION TODAY!" and with that the teacher left with a huff.

The girls blinked at what happen as Umino went inside the classroom. "What just happen?" asked Naru.

"Better question is since when did Umino grow a pair." Usagi stated wonder what the hell just happen. The trouble didn't end with that incident. Umino had started more trouble later in class when he decided to laugh out loud at a comic that was apparently funny. The teacher at the time of their current class was the same one that had her skirt flipped by him. "Mr. Umino, I already gave you detention, and you shouldn't read in cla-" She had started walking to confiscate the comic, but another student that wasn't considered a bad boy had tripped her. "Shouldn't teachers like you be more dignified, and silent?" He smirked as he said that with the teacher herself looking at him in shock. The troubles continued with various things happening, spearheaded by Gurio Umino and joined in by others.

"I'm telling you, something is definitely odd. This 'youma' business got me curious enough to talk to mother directly, and she doesn't want to us to meet too often since the higher ups of Makai would get wind and use it against her." Usagi said as it was a break time, and the two of them decided to take a walk outside. This revelation shocked Naru as Usagi's birth mother rarely wanted to get Usagi involved with Makai. "That sounds serious! If this keeps up then other Darkstalkers might get wind and decide to cause more trouble!" Naru said worringly, but Usagi had tried to calm her a bit, "The only Darkstalker that would even try with my mother around is Dmitri Maximoff, and even then he would attack my mother first." The sound of breaking glass caught their attention as the two friends decided to check things out. They turned the corner and saw that Umino and a group of boys their age were demolishing a window and even injured a teacher. "Hey, Umino, why are you acting this way?" Usagi asked.

"Oh come on Usagi? Don't you like bad boys?" Umino asked with a confident smirk.

Usagi just stared at him. "No, I don't. I don't know where you got that from, but I think you need to see a new person for your info."

Umino seemed to not listen as he then advanced towards the two. "I'm sure you and Naru wouldn't mind a date." He then reach out and groped both of their breasts, "After all we can have-"

Umino did not finish as Usagi punched him right in the jaw. "Keep those hands to yourself! No one touches me unless I say so, and the same goes for Naru!" She glared at the boy and they ran, leaving Umino behind, not wanting to deal with her.

Naru was shocked at what happen. She crossed her arms across her chest, "Why is he acting like this? The fortune teller couldn't have told him this!"

Usagi looked at Naru, "I don't know, but I will find out." She planned on checking that fortune-teller out and she was sure it was another youma.

* * *

Back at the house of fortune the youma was making her move 'Now I can gather the life force for lord Jadeite.' thought the fortune-teller. She gathered the life force around her that she collected from the cards she gave people.

Jadeite was once again holding a sphere of light, made of human life force. "Perhaps the life force of the rebellious youth will please Queen Beryl.

* * *

Usagi met up with Luna on the street as she was going to the 'House of Fortune'. Luna didn't need to bring Usagi that medallion as she wore it on her uniform. "Usagi, I think that there might be another Youma on the loose."

"I thought as much. Naru mentioned that Umino-san had gone to the new 'House of Fortune' to get his fortune told and today he's been acting like a thug." Luna and Usagi made their way to the house of fortune and Usagi decided to make a costume change. She ducked into an ally nearby the new fortune-telling house and spoke the phrase: "Moon prism power, make up!" and transformed into Sailor Moon. Once it was done, she looked at the house itself. "I believe that a certain something has lot to make up for by intruding on my territory." Usagi stepped in as the beautiful woman was sitting at the table. There were a number of people, mostly men but a few women here and there, gathered around. Even Umino was there for some odd reason, but no one from her school had recognized her. When Usagi entered the shop, she found the fortune-teller sitting at her table. "Hello child, come for your fortune,"

Usagi glared, "No I am here for you." She said while pointing at the youman.

The youma smirked, she was expecting Sailor Moon for a while now. She grabbed the deck near her hand and threw it into the air. They floated in the air before a few shot at Usagi. She simple shot them out of the air. More flew at her and she jumped to the side and rolled to her feet.

Usagi ran around the room as more cards flew at her and landed into the hard wood behind her as she ran. The youma's skin turned green and her hair grew and lashed out at her. Usagi jumped and dodge the hair moving with such grace you think se was dancing.

The youma growled before she called out, "My children take this girl so that her life force may be use."

The people that had gathered around had gotten up, their eyes dazed, and they moved to grab Usagi.

Usagi cursed and jumped away. She did not want to hurt the one the youma was controlling and they kept blocking her from getting closer to the youma. The youma laughed as she appeared behind her. Suddenly a rose flew through the air and hit the youma. "Do not fall to worry Sailor Moon. No matter the problem there is always a solution." Sailor Moon and the youma turned to see that it was Tuxedo Kamen. "I suppose I should thank you for saving me and for the small bit of advice." Usagi said as she then kicked the youma hard. She was close enough that the youma couldn't get up so easily. Tuxedo Kamen left as Usagi then took the tiara off. "You are someone who plays on the hearts and insecurities of others, and for that you must be punished! Moon Tiara Action!" once again the tiara became a discus of light that turned the youma into dust as soon as it made contact.

* * *

Once more in the dark, Jadeite was disappointed as the sphere of light made from life force disappeared once more. 'Again, my youma failed. Beryl will not be pleased for this failure, but I must scout and contemplate the next plan to take the life force of humans.' He disappeared into the dark once more.

* * *

Usagi had managed to make it to class the next day, and once again people were talking about Sailor Moon. "I heard Sailor Moon freed those people from that monster's control."

"I'm glad she saved us! I don't think I'm cut out to be a bad boy."

"She's still as sexy as ever."

"I wonder if she has a different outfit."

"I bet it's way sexier then her other one."

Usagi giggled hearing all of these. She was sure if she used her other powers then the boys would really gossip about her. Naru stared at Usagi wonder what she was laughing about. She then noticed Umino looking a little depressed. "Hey you can go into dreams right?"

Usagi nodded before she got on a teasing grin, "Is that an invitation?"

"No! No! No!" Naru said quickly her face slightly red. "I was going to say that Umino seemed depressed after what happen. I thought that you could cheer him up in his-"

"No thanks," Usagi said. "It might help him but it would also encourage him, and that might do more harm then good."

Naru thought about it and she figure she might be right. Umino was feeling down as to how he acted to his love. He hopes she would forgive him. It wasn't like he had a chance with Sailor Moon anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this fic has some reviews, and it seems you guys and girls like this. From here on out it's officially rated M. I want to thank those of you who reviewed and decided to keep watching.**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and was co-written with shadowwriter329. Neither of us own Sailor Moon or the Darkstalkers series.**

* * *

**-Chapter 3: Darkness Radio-**

Within the hidden palace of the darkness where the Youma gathered, Queen Beryl was once again in her throne room, surrounded by youma, and gazing into her dark crystal rod. "Jadeite, what of the life force that is to be presented to our ruler?"

"Queen Beryl, I believe a little more time is needed, but everything is proceeding according to plan." He answered calmly. Beryl looked at him sternly, but also with an air of aloofness as she spoke once more. "Is that so? This plan must work this time." If Jadeite flinched, he didn't show it, but he knew that his queen was unpleased. "Yes. We had some interruptions in the past, but this time I am working with my minion Flowa on this next plan." She seemed somewhat please to hear this as she spoke. "Very well. It is all on your shoulders this time. Remember that well." He agreed before he left.

* * *

Pants and moans were heard in the room as it was close to midnight. "Mm, yes, a bit more." Usagi was saying as she was engaged in her regular 'sexual feeding' times. It happened every so often, and she was riding an older businessman with gusto as he caressed her young breasts. "Oh, baby I'm going to" He didn't finish his statement as he had shot his seed inside of her. The panting died as they finished the deed. '_Hmm, he needs more stamina, but I can't fault him for that_.' Usagi thought as she went into the shower to wash herself. As soon as it started, the warm water caressed her bare skin as she cleaned herself off for a few minutes. '_Luna's probably worried about me, and I can't stay away from home all night_.' She turned the shower off after she was done showering off the smell of sex and gathering her clothes. She opened a window and left, flying home as a bat to get home sooner.

* * *

The next morning Usagi woke up late again and rushed down the stairs, as she was late for school. Grabbing her lunch and a little breakfast she rushed outside and ran down the street. Luna ran after her, "I don't know why you always sleep in so much. I think I will have to stay by you to make sure that you get a good night sleep, and able to wake up in time."

Usagi looked down at her, "What did I tell you? You're not to come into my room at night. What I do spend my time on is none of your business. I keep up with my grades, I stay out of trouble, at least when I am not Sailor Moon, and I have a normal, healthy lifestyle."

'_Plus I do not want you to know the night I leave to feed and the times I visit dreams in my succubus form. I do not want you to bug me about my 'lifestyle' when you find out_.'

* * *

Luckily Usagi got into school ground and Luna could not stay with her unless she wanted Usagi to get into trouble. Usagi made it to her seat minutes after the bell went off. She was just lucky that Haruna sensei was not there yet. Usagi was grateful that her teacher wasn't there yet even if Usagi found that strange. Naru then said, "I guess you got lucky today. So did you hear the new radio show last night?"

Usagi looked at her, "No I haven't heard of any show. I was busy 'feeding' last night."

Naru blushed at that, but went on, "Well it's a new romantic radio talk show called 'Love Line' on FM 10 where they read love letters on the air and they send out prizes to those they read from."

Usagi looked at her, reading love letters on the air? While it sounded somewhat romantic, she was more 'old school' and believed that love was for those that you loved and only for them. Not for everyone with an ear to hear about it. Then Haruna sensei came in. "Is it just me, or does sensei seem tired?" Usagi asked silently as Haruna stumbled almost sleepily to the teacher's desk. Naru couldn't help but notice as well. "Yeah, do you think she stayed up too late? Her letter was read, if she called herself 'Hopeful Haruna'." Usagi giggled at that, but wouldn't even try to seduce people that knew her directly. It was strange that Haruna Sakurado-sensei was so tired. "All *Yawn* right, please turn to page *Yawn* 19 in your Eng*yawn*lish textbooks. On second thought, this will be a self-study period." She then collapsed where she stood. Usagi was one of the first that dashed to her and checked her pulse. Her life force felt weaker then normal, but she was still alive. "Haruna-sensei, wake up!" She tried to wake her sensei up as best she could for nearly ten minutes straight before taking out a cell phone and dialing the paramedics. "Usagi-san, you're not supposed to have cell phones in school." Umino said as he noticed her dialing. She held up a finger as her call got connected. "Hello? There's an emergency, a teacher suddenly collapsed while on duty. Juuban Middle School, the teacher that collapsed is Sakurado Haruna-sensei. You'll be here soon. Symptoms? She seems to just be asleep. Thank you." She ended the call and shut her cell phone before looking towards the rest of the class. "The paramedics are on their way." Usagi then did her best to keep order in the classroom, until the medics could get there.

* * *

"I see, thank you for your help." Usagi said as she inquired what the probable cause was for what happened. Naru came up to her when she finished. "Is Haruna-sensei alright?"

"I don't know Naru. I asked what could've happened, and they said that she seems to be asleep."

"That sounds like that 'sleeping sickness' that's been going around lately." This got Usagi's attention immediately. "Sleeping sickness?" Usagi asked looking at Naru. Naru had a thoughtful expression on her face before answering, "Yeah, a lot of people have been falling asleep for no known reason, and no matter what happens they don't wake up." Usagi thought on what Naru said. Something was, and had a feeling that Luna might be able to help.

The two left the school while Usagi was telling Naru about she was thinking, "This could be a problem like the other two times. I need Luna to help find it, and hopefully look into anything about what happened to Haruna-sensei as well."

Then Usagi walked right into somebody. He was a tall hansom boy that looked like a collage student. Usagi looked at him and could not help but think how much fun she could have with him. "Well bun head, you should really watch where you are going,"

And now she was turned off. "Sorry I was talking to my friend, there is no need to be rude. It's not like you're hurt or anything."

The man snorted, "A young girl like you really knows nothing. You have your head all up in the clouds and can't come back down to earth. Attitude like that will never get you anywhere."

Usagi came him a deadpan look, "and you are a virgin with an attitude like that. Girls prefer a guy that makes them feel special with complements, not a jerk that insults them when they apologize." She pulled Naru around him before she said. "You are just a pretty boy with a nice face and a rotten attitude that makes you as attractive as mud."

The man stared after Usagi as she pulled Naru along. "You're right that he is handsome." Naru blushed at the thought of the man. "Yes, and once his attitude is fixed then I might have some fun with him." Usagi's statement got Naru to blush at the implication before they parted ways. Luna ironically showed up right after. "Luna, I was going to get you from home."

"Really?" She asked looking at her 'owner'. Usagi nodded a bit. "I need to check something out first, so when you get home I'll let you enter my room. Just wait outside." Usagi then decided that the first place to check is the radio station that plays the 'Love Line' show.

* * *

"I'm sorry Tsukino-san, but this station does not play any sort of show like that." The man that ran this place said when she entered and asked. "Isn't this mail for the show?" She pointed to the letters that were sent in, and the man sighed. "Yes, but we have a different program on at midnight. I was going to either send them back or throw them away."

"Oh, I'll take care of those letters." Said a woman that got Usagi's attention because of her aura. The woman paid Usagi no mind and took the letters off somewhere. Usagi shook her head a bit. "Well, thank you for your time sir." She was just about to leave when the man asked, "Have we met before?" Usagi just had a playful smirk on her face before replying. "Perhaps we have in a dream." She then walked home to avoid any suspicions from anyone.

* * *

Luna was browsing through the paper when Usagi stepped into the room wrapped in a towel as she just finished her shower. "Okay so what are they saying is on the radio tonight?" Usagi asked as she dropped her towel. She gathered her pajamas and got dressed.

"You known it's not really lady like to walk around, even in your bedroom, without any clothes. Hopefully that is not the reason you keep me from staying in your room to keep an eye on you." Luna said as Usagi finished getting dress, a hot pink pajamas that Luna felt were too small showing her midriff and look tight on her body. "You may be on to something about that radio station. As for the radio program itself, there's something else scheduled in the newspaper for midnight."

Usagi turned the radio on, "Welcome once more to all you midnight romantics to the 'Love Line'. Once again your humble host, J-Dite, will be reading love letters that the lovely maidens wrote. Those whose letters have been read will receive a beautiful flower broach to represent your beauty..."

"So, there really is a midnight romance show." Usagi said as she flopped onto the bed. She knew that she could not get rid of Luna tonight, but she was glad she did not feel 'hungry' tonight.

"Our first letter is from one Osaka, Naru-chan."

'_This isn't good_.' Usagi thought as she caught the radio off. She may be a tease and a flirt, as in her nature, but she was not one to pry into a friend's private business, especially their love life. "I might as well get some sleep, but I'm not liking where this could be heading." Luna agreed before she jumped onto Usagi's bed and curled up by her feet.

"You do know that this is only for tonight right?" Usagi asked as she closed her eyes and hugged her bat plushy.

Luna looked up at her, "We shall see about that," she muttered before she laid her head down. '_I will find out the reason why you just keep me out every night. What could be so important to you that you need to be alone_?'

* * *

The next day Usagi eyed the flower broach that Naru was wearing. "And you got that from the radio station? Why did you even send a letter there anyway?"

Naru blushed, "I guess I sent it a while ago and forgot about it. I never expected it to be read till they started to read them. Did you hear what it said?"

Usagi shook her head, "No I stopped listening after they said your name. I'm not going to listen in on something that should be private." Usagi then got a teasing grin, "Why are you blushing? Was it about me?" she laughed at the look on Naru's face before she got a good look at Naru, "You okay? You look tired."

"I guess I am, I don't know why." Naru said, as she swayed on the bench outside.

Usagi got up and helped her friend to her feet, "We have some time before class starts; let's get you to the nurse's office."

Naru swayed before she slumped forward. "Naru!" cried Usagi helping Naru onto the bench.

She laid there out cold. Usagi felt her forehead and frowned. Her eyes met the broach in Naru's shirt. Usagi reached out and touched it. She felt a surge of power going through her body and before she knew it she was also out cold on the ground in front of Naru.

* * *

Usagi wasn't sure what was going on, but at the moment she didn't care. She was surrounded in a masquerade ball with various people that were dancing with a partner. She managed to catch a reflection of herself, and saw that she was wearing a beautiful dress that showed her figure off nicely with a white bat style mask. "May I have this dance milady?" Usagi turned to see that a glove hand was offered to her, and that gloved hand was attached to the handsome Tuxedo Kamen. "I would be honored good sir." She accepted and danced in the moonlight that shone in the ballroom. He led her to a balcony that had a couch like object to sit upon. He looked deeply into her eyes and began to kiss her. She returned the kiss as deeply as she could before he began to undress her. "Wake up." She heard Luna's voice as a small echo in the distance. She was led to the sitting object and was laid down when she heard Luna's voice much more clearly, "Wake up Usagi!"

Usagi woke up in the nurse's office with Luna perched on her chest. "Finally! Thank the heavens you're awake!" Luna said with what seemed to be tears in her eyes. "A dream, and it was just getting good." Usagi sat up on the bed and looked at the still sleeping Naru. '_I'm going to make whoever's behind this little charade pay_!' Luna didn't like that serious look in Usagi's eyes when she looked.

* * *

Jadeite and the youma, disguised as a woman in with short red hair in her early twenties, started to talk. "I never would have thought that the life force of a woman's dreams of love would hold such promise." He said as he held the sphere of life force once more. It seemed larger then the last few times itself. "Yes, lord Jadeite, and the letters keep coming. My flowers will ensure they will have a sweet death with a romantic dream. The foolish humans send in letters without even thinking." The youma said as she revealed a pile of more love letters that were sent in they were to use for tonight's show.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Usagi and Luna went to the radio station once more, wearing her school uniform. "So, how do you propose on getting in? It's far too late to simply ask a few questions."

"I have an item that could help." Luna once again did a flip and like when the medallion appeared, a pen with a ruby encrusted at the top appears.

"Oh, and how does this work?"

Luna smiled a bit, "This pen is called the Lunar Pen, and it can transform your physical appearance into anyone else. This will come in handy when you need to enter places with a disguise. To use the pen, say Lunar Power Transformation and what you want to transform into."

Usagi looked at the pen thinking before she went to try it out. She looked at Luna and nodded before trying to use the pen as Luna explained it. Usagi used it to transform into someone that was a special reporter with a sexy, yet professional outfit. She flashed a fake press badge that had the name 'Ai Kiroi' and she was let in. '_Time to find which room they're broadcasting from and shut them down_.' Usagi thought as she looked around the station.

* * *

Usagi took the elevator up to the floor where 'Love Line' was being played. She moved slowly and looked around. She could not see anyone and even late at night someone would be around. She walked down the hall and finally found someone. They were however asleep. One was on the controls and other seemed to have fallen from his chair.

Then she heard a voice talking. It was a male's voice that was heard on what likes the air. "Now that was a very passionate letter there, and another broach will be sent to you by a fellow admirer of love. We will return after we pick the next set of our special letters for all of you in love out there. Your humble host, J-Dite, will get back to you soon."

Usagi looked around the corner into the booth and found a tall man with blond hair moving from the mike. He looked like a big pretty boy to her. A lady next to him was going though a bunch of letters looking to see what one to do next.

Usagi had enough; she moved quietly into the booth, ignoring the woman and Jadeite.

"Listen up people! This is Sailor Moon, and this has gone on for far too long! This is not what love is about! This is making a mockery of love! You may think that it's romantic for love letters to be read out loud for everyone to hear, but it's not! You put your thoughts, feelings, and hearts into those letters, and they're meant for the person you care about the most. They're only for those you love, and _only_ for those you love. Love is special and those that make fun of love like this do not know what love truly is! It's for two people who care for one another, not for everyone with an ear to know every detail about! This has to stop before everything about love is ruined before those in love out there can enjoy it."

"I think you're wrecking our show little lady."

"Oh? And how is it that I'm wrecking a show that doesn't exist you con artist!?" Usagi didn't bother transforming into Sailor Moon as she had a semi-evil smirk on her face. She willed herself into the outfit and form she had when she visited her birth mother. Luna was staring in shock as she felt a dark power radiating from Usagi herself, but that wasn't what shocked her the most. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING YOUNG LADY!?" She practically screamed as Usagi's outfit was quite revealing, as it was a one piece that showed a decent amount of cleavage without being too revealing. "Flowa attack this wretched whore!" Flowa did as her master commanded and transformed into a monster with a Greco-Roman style dress and shot a few energy blasts. Usagi blocked them by having her wings become as a shield, but she took off flying, literally. _'I won't let those innocent people get caught up in the fighting_.'

"You ugly little flower should have stayed home! I've seen swine that are more attractive then you or your flower broaches." Usagi taunted the creature, hoping to lure it away from the people before they got hurt. Flowa took the bait and followed Usagi to the roof, where there was more room to fight and no people that would get hurt. Once they were outside Usagi took to the sky and look down at the youma. Said youma growled out before she threw several flowers at Usagi. Usagi smirked as she dodged them easily in the air. Seeing that the youma threw more at her she gathered energy into her hands before she fire them at the flowers. They exploded on impact.

The youma growled out before Usagi glowed a pink light around her form before suddenly, in a flash, there was three of her. Jadeite watched as the three Usagi flew down at Flowa and started to attack as if they were mirrors. Jadeite was confused, the girl said she was Sailor Moon and yet she did not transform into Sailor Moon. That and fact she has these different power that felt darker then Sailor Moon. He did not like this at all.

Usagi flew around the youma before her wings went sharp and she went to stab at the youma with her wings.

The youma jumped back, "I don't know what you are, but why do you defend these human when you clearly aren't one."

Usagi grew angry, "I defend them because someone has too. You can't just steal their life force because you can. You made a mockery of love and for that I will never forgive you." She gathered her energy into her hand as she lifted it up. Fire burned around it yet her hand was unharmed. "I will defend these humans, and the power of love against all those who threaten it. Take this!" she flew right at Flowa before she threw a punch right at her chest. "Shining Fist!"

When the punch connected a large amount of fire burst forth and covered the youma. She screams before she burned away into nothing. '_Damn, this girl is much different then the initial information on Sailor Moon suggested_.' Jadeite then rushed and traded a few blows with Usagi. She was able to keep up somewhat, but was pushed back with a punch. '_This guy's strong, but he's nothing worth mentioning_.' She thought, as Jadeite was getting ready to try and end her life, but stopped when a flower was tossed at his shoe. '_Another interloper_.' He looked and saw Tuxedo Kamen. Usagi also saw him, but he said nothing as Jadeite teleported away through darkness. Luna was still shocked at what she saw. "W-what are you?" She was cautious, but Usagi looked at her. "Let's go home Luna. I'll answer your questions when you're calmer." Luna was very cautious, but walked up to Usagi and was carried in her arms. Usagi flew to her house and entered through the window before putting Luna down. "I still have some questions for you young lady!"

"Luna, please save your questions for later, I'm tired, and I want some time to think." Usagi seemed a little sad, but Luna gave her the benefit of the doubt at the moment and just curled up and slept. Usagi just magically altered her clothes to pajamas and plopped on the bed and slept.

* * *

The next day everyone that had fallen asleep thanks to the broaches, were awake soon enough. Whether the dark force that kept them asleep faded, or that doctors and random people that were following Sailor Moon's speech about them was uncertain. What was certain was that Usagi was unusually quiet the entire day. Naru was the only one that noticed she was just staring off into space. They sat at their desks waiting for class to begin, while listening to the boys questioning if Sailor Moon wore her first outfit or a new 'sexy' outfit. "Is there something on your mind Usagi?" Naru came up to her friend's desk and asked.

Usagi snapped back to attention, "Not really, but can we have lunch on the roof today? Luna found out about my Darkstalker blood, and I promised her I would speak to her about it on the roof at lunch. I'd feel better if you were there."

Naru looked at her friend before she smiled and agreed. The rest of class went by too fast for Usagi, as she was dreading the talk with Luna. Lunch arrived and they sat on the roof, Luna arrived but she spotted Naru and meowed at her. Naru giggled before she said, "Hello it is nice to finally meet you Luna."

Usagi giggled seeing the look on Luna's face. "Look Luna, Naru already knows, so anything you have to ask then ask before I change my mind."

Luna looked from on girl to another before she sighed, "I rather you have not spill your secrets yet Usagi, but I guess it cannot be helped. I must ask how were you able to transform into…that form and why did it feel so dark. What are you Usagi?"

Usagi sighed before she started, "I'll start with that last one. My mother is not human. The one you see at my house is my stepmother and she loves me, even though I am not hers. Now my mother is what you would call a succubus."

Luna looked confused, as she never heard of those before. Seeing her look Usagi added, "That form you saw before was my succubus form and what they look like. We, feed on sexual energy to stay sane and survive."

Luna looked at her before it clicked, "You mean that is why you do not let me into your room at night? Explain how you are getting this sexual energy. You better not have been sleeping with someone as you are way too young to even consider doing such a thing."

Naru giggled at Luna rants while Usagi looked bored. She knew she should have started with the Darkstalkers before she got to what she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Darkstalkers. This was also co-written with shadowwriter329, with whom I've written a number of stories with and some of which are on his profile.**

* * *

**-Chapter 4: A Succubus' Fitness Guide-**

It was an ordinary night at the Tsukino residence. Usagi was bathing, and Luna was now allowed to go in and out of her room whenever. She enjoyed the warm water of the bath itself as it warmed her body. She finished the relaxation portion of her bath and got out of the bathtub. She made sure that everything was perfectly as she delicately started to stand on a scale.

Luna was stretching on the roof when she heard a scream. "NOOO!" That got her, and the rest of the family running. Her father, Kenji, stepmother, and half-brother came rushing into the bathroom as Usagi was slumped down near the scale. "I've gained weight." She said getting a sigh from most of the family, even though Shingo blushed at seeing his half-sister in a towel before leaving the room to let her change, whether by magic or natural means was unknown to them.

* * *

"It's okay to have a few extra pounds when you're young." Kenji said as the family had gathered around the table for breakfast that morning. Usagi had gone a little overboard at the fact that she gained an extra pound or two. "But you know about my breeding as a succubus!"

"Yes, but you do eat a lot." Shingo said, getting a bite from a cookie. Usagi glared at him, "I do not," she mutters before she took a bite of her breakfast. Luna shook her head before eating from her dish. After everything was over and done Usagi was heading to school. Luna was running next to her, "Well if you are so worried about your weight then I might have a suggestion or two that might help." Seeing as she had Usagi attention she continued, "Well beside some exercise and eating right perhaps you show cut down on another bit of food we enjoy and eat a lot. Of course I think that it would be better if you-"

"Stop Luna," Usagi said knowing where this was going, "it's not going to happen. For one thing my feeding as a succubus does not pertain to my body weight. Second I need to feed to survive and to stay sane. If I don't feed regularly I will most likely go crazy and rape the first person I see. Maybe more if I am hungry enough."

Luna huffed seeing as her plan had failed. "Well fine, I still do not approve of such a habit."

"You don't need you to approve but to live with it. And it's not a habit more of a life style."

"We shall see, but do not blame me if that is the reason you are starting to get chubby." Lina could not help but smirk as she pictured a chubby Sailor Moon and Usagi in her succubus form just as chubby.

Usagi glared at the cat before she entered the school grounds.

* * *

The day was boring to Usagi and when break arrived she sat with Naru and two other classmates of hers, Ayumi and Chika. "I need a diet." She said.

Naru looked at her, "Really?"

"I'm gaining weight. I don't plan to be thin as a board or starve myself, but I need to keep my sexy figure."

Naru thought about it but thought that Usagi looked great. The other two girls couldn't tell a difference of why Usagi was thinking she was losing her figure. Then Umino showed up. "My dear you look as sexy as ever but I think I know what you need."

Usagi looked at him, "Oh really?"

Umino nodded before he showed the girls two pictures. One was Haruna sensei looking normal and the other was Haruna sensei again but she looked thinner. "She got thin like this in two days." Umino said as the girls just looked at the pictures. "Wow, that must be some workout." Said Chika, a slightly chubby girl with short curly brown hair. "Where did you get these pictures?" Naru asked, wondering why he had pictures of Haruna-sensei in the first place. "T-that's top secret!"

"It's obvious that he took them in secret, but the quality's pretty good." Usagi looked at the pictures themselves and had to admit they were pretty good. "You just might have a future as a photographer, but enough about stalking, where did you take them?" The other two girls and Naru, looked like they were going to beat him up, but Usagi decided to spare him of this.

* * *

The four girls found themselves in front of a place called Gym Shapely. "So, this is the gym Umino told us about. It lacks originality." Usagi was disappointed in the gym itself as it would stand out somewhat, but was completely unoriginal in naming. "Isn't it expensive to join a gym?" Asked the fourth girl, who was somewhat average with freckles and traditional black hair. One of them noticed a well-known actress, but Usagi didn't know her that much about her. _'Mother keeps a large list of talents, and she might even put my name on her list of models. Whomever owns this place must have gotten a lower tier model.'_

"One kilogram today, and five in two. In three day's you'll be beautiful too! So let's get in shape at Gym Shapely! And for a limited time we're allowing free introductory memberships!" The actress said, and most of the girls went in essentially sold on the 'free membership' deal. _'Well, I might as well give it a try. If not then I can just ask momma where the next underground fighting tournament is and get some exercise that way.'_

_'More stupid prey, nothing costs more then free.'_ Thought a man in the shadows inside the gym, watching the girls enter.

* * *

Later, the group of girls exited the changing room wearing white sweatshirts and blue bloomers supplied by the gym and talked amongst themselves about where to start their fitness workouts.

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Usagi spoke as she looked about.

"I don't know, where do we start?" Naru responded as she too took in the sight of the gym.

"Good morning, everyone." The group turned around to see a blond haired man wearing a purple tracksuit and blue glasses approaching. "Welcome to Gym Shapley. I'm Jed and I'll be showing you around today."

The girls blushed a little harder as they stared at the handsome man before them. Usagi joined in as her face took on a red hue. _'Jackpot, note to self find him later for feeding.'_

"Is this your first time here?"

"Ah, yes, uh, it is our first time." Usagi replied.

"Well then, just step right this way and we'll get you started." Jed said as he gestured down the hallway. The girls nodded and walked down the hallway towards the workout area.

A short time later the whole group was busy working their bodies as they exercised in the gym. Naru was busy doing pull-ups on the bar while Ayumi and Chika were performing shoulder presses with one of the gym instructors. Usagi grunted as she worked on a rowing machine while another instructor kept up with her progress. The instructors were working the girls hard, really hard.

Usagi groaned as she moved to a different exercise machine. These instructors were ruthless in getting them to go and do more. Soon they were done, and the girls were tired. Jed's clapping brought everyone out of their stupor as he walked up to the group. "Well done, ladies. Well done, an excellent display of athletic prowess. You are most impressive, girls." The girls smiled at one another and gave each other high fives while Jed thought to himself, making a brief glance to Usagi. _'Such massive amounts of energy within the blond one, I must harvest it.'_

"Now then, since everyone is through with their workouts you have access to the beauty and relaxation spa downstairs."

"Oh wow, that sounds great." Naru spoke as she headed to the stairs leading to the basement.

"Yeah, I could really use it right now." Chika added in as she followed the girl out of the area with Ayumi bringing up the rear. "I would like a different 'relaxation', but oh well." Usagi said as she eyed Jed with lust in her eyes. Jed didn't catch the eye movement, but Naru did and blushed. Before Usagi and the rest could move on a ring tone went off. **'Baby don't you worry, not gonna run away!'** was heard by many in the gym. "Sorry, but I have to grab it." Usagi was one that always kept her cell phone on her at all times in case of emergency. She grabbed it and answered it, "Hello? Momma!? Oh, I didn't think you'd call. Oh, you need some help? Sure I'll be there ASAP." She hung up the phone and turned to the others. "Gomen, but I'll have to take a rain check on that relaxation spa. My mother's asked me to help out with something and can't leave."

"Wouldn't it be better to relax a bit first? You wouldn't want to meet up with your mother without a bit of spa time wouldn't you?" Usagi raised an eyebrow at that, but dismissed it at the moment. "Gomen, but she really needs my help, and I promised to get there quickly. I'll see you girls at school." Usagi left the building in her normal clothes, but found Luna wondering around. "Oh, Luna, my mother, birth mother, called and needed some help with something. I bet you would want to meet an adult succubus wouldn't you?" Luna was surprised, but she was somewhat interested. "Not particularly, but I may as well." Usagi picked her up and dialed a number on her cell phone, and nearly thirty minutes later a limousine pulled up. "You called?" Said a strange looking man with sunglasses on his face. He was wearing a black suit and didn't pay too much attention to Luna. Luna was starting to get scared as this being had pale skin and looked almost like a zombie. "Hello Zabel, and yes I did. I believe you know where Morrigan is?"

"Of course I do love. I wish I could be rocking instead of this gig, but that's the music biz for ya." Zabel said with an Australian accent as Usagi got in the limo's back seat. Zabel was sitting in the front and turned some music on, which happened to be ACDC's Highway to Hell.

* * *

The ride was somewhat short before it stopped in front of a studio. She thanked Zabel before running to the side. It was easy to find her mother, who seem annoyed although that changed when she saw her daughter. "Usagi, you made it!" she came over and the two of them hugged.

Luna looked at Usagi's mother. Looking between the two she notice that Usagi looked like Morrigan in terms of eyes, body shape and facial structure. The two broke the hug before Morrigan wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulder and pulled her towards the set. "Listen I am having a little problem. Two of my actresses are unable to come for this movie, and I thought we could be able to do it together."

Usagi looked at her mother, "So what is the movie about?"

Morrigan smiled, "Well the story here is that the mother has a younger boyfriend. They have a fun scene together before she leaves and the daughter comes to play. They have some fun for a few scenes before the mother comes back. Now instead of getting too mad and tells her off, she joins in. The rest of the movie is one big threesome with many different positions. And we get to be the mother and daughter, since the two I had hired were unable to come today."

Usagi smiled while Luna looked horrified, _'they aren't really going to do that are they?'_

Morrigan then said, "Now go get dressed and wait for your part. You will get your line when you are done."

Usagi put Luna down while Morrigan walked over and got her outfit on, "So you are this Luna I heard so much about."

Luna looked up at her. "Did she tell everyone about me?"

Morrigan smirked, "Well that is up to Usagi, and she tells me just about everything. Care to tell me what is your angle with this whole ordeal."

"If you're talking about the youma, then Usagi has the power to defeat them, but even I'm not sure where or when they strike. I'm thankful that they haven't tried consecutive plans at the same time." Luna said as Morrigan nodded. "Yes, I agree, but I'm a little worried about these 'youma'. It could attract unwanted attention." Luna was unsure about what she meant by 'unwanted attention', but she knew that it might be bad. "I'm looking into anything and finding others that are the reincarnated sailor senshi."

"I think I'm ready." Usagi came out of the trailer looking completely sexy. Her hair buns were undone, causing Luna to double take between the adult succubus and Usagi. "Luna, stop that!" Usagi said as she got into position. "We're ready!" Morrigan said, as she was already dressed for the adult movie. _'It's nearly impossible to tell them apart when Usagi's hair is down. This proves Usagi's claim to this woman being her mother.'_ Other then a few things that made them different, they were almost clones.

* * *

Jadeite looked to the sphere in a room in the basement. The gym had long since closed, and he was quite pleased with the results. "Yes, the life force is quite potent when a young works to become thin. This should make up for my past failures, but this Sailor Moon disturbs me." He had reported the fact that she summoned a 'dark power and form', surprising Beryl. This plan may yet succeed.

* * *

Usagi was done with the movie take, and was feeling quite refreshed. "Ah, we really need more mother/daughter time." Morrigan smiled as she and Usagi took a shower together to make sure they were perfectly clean. "Yes, I'm sorry that I couldn't do more back then."

"You had your reasons momma. I don't blame you, and you kept in touch."

"I will tell the world one day about you, but I wish I could keep you my secret." It was one of the few moments they could spend, but it was cherished. Usagi was given a ride by Zabel, as to spend as much time with her mother.

* * *

The next morning, Usagi was telling Naru of her time with her mother. "It was a lot of fun making that movie. I never got to feed with my mother helping me. I really learned a lot from her."

"That seems nice," Naru said with a deep blush as Usagi went through some of the scenes with vivid details. Most were with the part with the threesome. Then Usagi notice how tired Naru looked, "You okay?"

Naru looked at her, "Oh I am fine maybe a little tired." It was then did Haruna sensei come into the classroom.

If Usagi was worried for Naru she felt worst for Haruna sensei. She did not look like she was yesterday. She looked really thin and weak. As class started Usagi focus on Haruna sensei and extended her senses. What she found shocked her. Haruna sensei's life force was very low and weak. If she lost anymore life force then it would be lethal. She made up her mind to follow her to find out where she was going.

* * *

With Luna by her side Usagi followed Haruna sensei back to the gym. Sneaking inside they found her going down the stair where the spa was. They peeked around the corner and listen, "Of course you can start off with our relaxation pod. If you are so tired it would be a good way to get started."

As Haruna went inside Jed took off his glasses and Usagi gasped. It was the same youma that was at the radio tower. "So the youma are behind this. I got to stop them before Haruna get hurt from losing too much life force. Moon prism power make up!" Usagi said and transformed into Sailor Moon. She stepped into the relaxation room and had a glare on her face. "You dare mess with a woman's dream of being beautiful and her efforts to achieve it through exercise!"

"So, you use that form Sailor Moon?" Jadeite said as he snapped his fingers and summoned the other trainers. "I really must be going now, but I'll leave you with some work out partners." Jadeite took the sphere of life force and left as the instructors started to attack. "Usagi, these are humans not youma!"

"I know that Luna, but I'm not going to let them kill me, possessed or not!" Usagi proceeded to fight back, punching one in the gut and kicking another in the face. She managed to dodge and weave through them striking them with hits that wouldn't leave too much injury. She had her back to the sphere that would collect energy and blinded them. _'Alright, here's my chance.'_

"Moon Tiara Action!" She then threw the tiara turned discus once more and struck the rings on the trainer's head before guiding it to destroy the core where the life force was collected by the 'relaxation pods'. Usagi managed to prevent Haruna form losing anymore life force. "Good, she'll be able to recover with some food and rest." Usagi sighed in relief before leaving the area.

* * *

The next day everything seemed back to normal, Haruna sensei Naru and the other two girls showed sighs of recovering. Usagi was telling Naru about what happen. Naru felt ashamed of herself. "First the gem incident with the youma that posed as my mother and I did not notice, then the radio show, and now this. I can't believe I keep falling for these traps so easily."

"Hey Naru if anyone that should be ashamed it's me. I failed to recognize that youma, even though I fought him a few weeks ago. I can't believe he pulled a Clark Kent on me."

Naru smiled before the bell rang ending the school. "Well at least it is over."

Usagi nodded knowing that it was over for now.

* * *

That night Usagi was taking a relaxing bath. She sighed as she soaked, while Luna sat on the counter. "Well at least you gave up on this silly diet. A shame too I was going to make a picture of little cubby succubus."

Usagi looked at her before she smirked, "Well I talked to mother about it and she suggested something great."

"Oh?" asked Luna wondering what it was.

"She said if you fell like you are gaining a little weight she said a nice long feeding will help get rid of those pounds. The more you do the better the work out."

She got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her while Luna sputtered. She got onto the scale before it strained and then broke. "What!? But I am not heavy enough to do this!"

She heard laughter and knew who it was, "SHINGO!" It was back to normal at the Tsukino household.


	5. Chapter 5

In the castle of the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite was once again proposing a plan. "Queen Beryl, humans are forced to study to show value in society. Day after day they study and suffer, especially in Japan."

"Then there are those women that are called 'Academic Mothers' who push their children mercilessly, yes I know of this." Beryl said, letting him continue. "Humans attempt to increase status among themselves by sending their children to the best academical environments. Until college, after college I am unsure of what is to happen next, but I believe we can use their drive to succeed academically to gather energy."

"Proceed, and ensure that it is more successful then last time." Jadeite knew of when he had to prematurely drop the plan involving weight-loss, but he considered it half-successful as he did bring back life force. He vanished and readied the next plan.

* * *

Usagi was at home giggling at an incest based H-comic, enjoying the humorous and sexual antics of a family that was built by stepsiblings and a stepmother. Ikuko stepped in the room and looked at the half-succubus. "Did you do your homework? Because if you didn't then it's no time to be laughing!" Ikuko said, as she wondered how did a girl of fourteen get an H-comic. "Yes I did my homework. I don't my mother to be mad at me because I am not doing well in school. Beside if I do not do my homework it will get in the way of when I need to feed." Usagi said.

Ikuko raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then you don't mind if I give you a mock exam question then."

Usagi sighed but marked her place and turned to her stepmother. As they started the mock questioning, Luna walked into the room. She noticed that Usagi was not taking this very seriously. Luna frown as she wanted the princess to get a good education as she would need it even if they were pressed for time to find the other shensi. _'Of course things are not what I expected with these Darkstalkers and the fact the princess is one of them. I will have to contact my superiors soon to hopefully make sense of all of this.'_

After the mock test was over, Ikuko deemed that it was enough and left the room. Usagi went back to what was important in her mind, her H-comic. Luna jumped onto the desk and scowled at what she was reading. "You shouldn't be reading that trash and be studying."

Usagi sighed again, "You too, well the difference with you is I don't have to listen to you. I study enough to get good grades, and my stepmother and mother are happy with me."

Luna narrowed her eyes; "Your mother is happy with you having sex at a young age and even helped you in the…'movie'."

Usagi smiled ignoring the tone Luna when she said movie. "I know isn't she great?"

Luna gave up for now as she saw this was getting point less.

* * *

The next day as Usagi was at school Luna snuck into the arcade. Seeing no one was around she crept into the back of the Sailor V game.

She converted it into a communication device using a password. She typed in the password to begin the communication. _The rabbit on the moon makes rice cakes__._

_Welcome agent Luna._ Were the words that appeared on the screen. _I have much to report, starting with Sailor Moon. She has proven to be much more capable then initial suggestion, but there has been a minor error._ Luna typed and waited for the response. _Please clarify._

_It appears that Sailor Moon is not entirely human, and is what she calls a Darkstalker, a succubus or half-succubus to be exact._

_Does this change interfere with her powers?_ Luna thought about the response for a moment, but she did respond. _She can use her powers as Sailor Moon easily enough._

_Good, then proceed as usual. Also investigate this girl._ A picture of a girl with blue eyes and hair was shown. She was fairly cute, but many would overlook her. _This girl, Mizuno Ami, exhibits odd energy readings. It is possible that she is a youma. Investigate with caution._ Luna typed in the last response before the game returned to normal and she left.

* * *

Usagi was checking the mock exam scores, and she was in the top five. "Sugoi, Usagi-chan, you're really smart." Naru said as some of the few friends Usagi had gathered around her. "You must be a genius if you can reach rank 4 in the entire school, but I'd be really impressed if you could beat Mizuno Ami." Ayumi said as she then pointed to the mentioned girl, just looking out in the schoolyard. "I heard that she has that 'I'm better then you' attitude because she's so smart."

"Hey isn't that the same Ami we met at your store Naru? On the day of that big sale." Usagi asked, knowing that she and Naru were the only ones that knew the truth that day.

Naru nodded remembering seeing her before the trouble really started. "Say she did make the number one in the ranking why don't we congratulate her."

Usagi nodded, "I don't see why not."

At lunch they found Ami reading a book on a bench while eating her lunch, "Ami good to see you again." Naru said.

Ami looked at and saw the two of them, "Oh…Naru and Usagi right?"

They nodded and sat down next to her, "We heard that you got the top ranking so we want to congratulate you."

Ami nodded in thanks, "Well you two did good as well, Usagi is the 4th in the ranking and you Naru are the 19. You two are doing very well."

Usagi shrugged, "I am happy and my mother is happy at where I am. It probley wouldn't hurt to try to get higher."

Ami nodded at that logic, "It never hurts to try and do better."

Naru sighed, "I try but you two are a lot better then me."

"Don't fret Naru, you will get there." Usagi said.

Ami nodded, "Yes I recently got this computer tutoring seminar called Crystal seminar. It helped me study for that last exam. Maybe it will help you girls out."

The two looked at one another, Usagi shrugged, "What do we have to lose?"

"Well, I'm not sure at trying anything new. The last few times when something new came along it wasn't that great." Naru said, remembering the few times she came close to losing her life with the youma, and how anything new should be met with skepticism. "I guess that's okay with me, but before checking things out, we should at least relax a bit. How about I show you the Sailor V game?" Ami was slightly interested as Luna was watching the interaction in the distance. _'Is Usagi already on the move?'_ She noticed that there was a bat next to her that was staring at Usagi. It flew off towards the girl before Luna could do anything. "Oh, what are you doing here?" She asked the bat as it flew to hear and landed on her shoulder. Usagi seemed to understand the bat and had a concerned look on her face. "Ami, how 'bout you meet us at the gate after school. I need to talk with Naru about something."

* * *

Naru and Usagi were out of any known hearing, and Usagi called Luna into the room. "What's this about? You never have a face like that unless there's something wrong." Naru was getting worried as if something bothered Usagi, then it was worth to watch out. Luna was also curious about what happened as the bat flew off as she entered. "That bat was a familiar bat from momma, and it didn't bring good news. Zabel Zarock Raptor and his little goon, La Marta, ran off, and that's not good."

"Isn't he the driver on your mother's payroll?" Luna asked, seeing no need to hide herself when Naru knew. "Yes, but that's because momma wanted to keep the lad on a tight leash. He's a sentient zombie with quite a distasteful life. His last living concert had him and his patrons killed by means of drained life force, to the point that their souls were touched." Usagi looked at the two before here she said, "We need to keep an eye out. Who knows what could happen now that he's on the run." The other two nodded.

* * *

Usagi and Naru met Ami in front of the school after class had ended. Ami was glad they had invited her to join them. They went to the arcade where they play Sailor V. They let Ami go first and she was really enjoying herself. "I really never had time to play any game like this before."

Usagi looked at her, "Well studying is good and all but if you got to do something to relax to help your body grow with your brain."

Naru giggled as Ami looked at Usagi. This however cost her as she lost the game. She frowned as her turn was over. Usagi took her turn as the other two watched. "Usagi seems smart enough but she is so care free." Ami said to Naru. Naru nodded, "Yes she is one of a kind."

They play taking turns as the rest of the day went on before they had to leave. As they left out the door laughing she pulled a disk from her bag. "This is the floppy disk for the seminar I told you about. Hopefully it can help."

Usagi took the floppy disk. "Thanks I will check it out."

Ami waved as she walked away. Usagi looked at the disk, it seemed harmless but it was better to be safe then sorry.

"So, finally thought of studying Odanga head?" came a voice that Usagi and Naru knew. "Oh, it's the rude man called Mamoru Chiba." Usagi said getting the college student to gawk in surprise. "If you're wondering how I knew your name, all I did was ask around. My friend and I are going to check this out, so please leave us alone. Also, insulting middle school students when you're in college makes you look very childish." They quickly left the young man and headed to the computer lab at school.

* * *

"You can't possibly think that Ami is a youma do you?" Usagi asked as Luna explained to the two girls what she was doing. "I'm investigating that assumption. My superiors told me that she was giving off a strange energy and should be investigated."

"Why don't we try the disk at least, It might give us a clue. I also think that we should take into account that she may be a Darkstalker." Naru suggested and the two agreed. They put the disk in and waited. Then they heard a sound, and within that sound a message: _Give your energy and mind to the Dark Kingdom._

"This is proof that she's a youma." Luna said, too sure for her own good. "Or it means that she's a victim. Naru was helping a youma without knowledge that it was a youma until it was almost too late."

"It's true, and if carrying this around would make Ami a youma, then the people that helped youma or had things that the youma gave them are youma too. You're a smart cat so use some logic. Good thing I'm being skeptical about the new stuff." Naru said, agreeing with Usagi's retort to Luna. Luna had to admit that it was a logical statement. _'Perhaps I might have been a bit hasty, but we need to save the people.'_

* * *

The next day they found Ami and Usagi went to sense her life force. _'Her life force is still intact. That's a good sign, but how long before she starts to be drained?'_

"Ami that disk was great thanks."

Ami smiled at them, "Well I am glad that it was able to help. You know there is a live seminar today with a university professor teaching in one of the study halls. I am sure that you can learn a lot there."

Naru and Usagi met each others eye and nodded, "I will be sure to check it out." Usagi said.

Ami smiled before she left. Usagi turned to Naru, "That is where the youma will be I am sure of it."

Naru nodded, "So how are you going to handle this? What if you know who the youma is before you transform into Sailor Moon?"

Usagi nodded before she pulled out the Luna pen. "I will get everyone else out first so that youma won't use anyone to fight for it or used as a hostage. Maybe a nurse to make them get out saying there is a gas leak or something."

Naru looked at her friend, "Good luck, I know you can handle it." Usagi smiled. All she had to do now was to wait.

* * *

School ended and Usagi crept towards the room where this seminar was being held. She peeked inside and found many students listening to the teacher inside answering questions. As she listened she found that the questions were getting harder and harder as it went on. She also sensed that the students' life force was slowly being drained.

She got out the luna pen and transformed into a nurse in a sexy uniform. She knocked and entered the room, "Excuse me everyone," All eyes were on her. Usagi saw that Ami looked at her and it was almost as if she could see through her disguise. "We have a serious illness going through the school. Now you all have to report to the nurses office to be check out and able to leave otherwise you all will be trapped in quarantine."

"Now see here," Said the professor, "These students are here to learn an important lesson."

Usagi glared at her, "So you are saying that these student's grades are more important then their health. Everyone report and get checked out at once."

The student started to get up, including Ami when she was grabbed and pulled to the front. "I know that is you Sailor Moon, you will not stop us this time." The youma cried. "Moon prism power, make up!" Usagi cried and transformed into Sailor Moon. "I do believe you have me at a disadvantage, it's only polite to introduce yourself, youma!"

_'Apparently, the information wasn't quite right.'_ Luna thought as the youma continued to hold Ami by the neck. "I am the youma of knowledge, Garoberon, and this 'genius girl' shall sacrifice her life, knowledge, and intellect to our great ruler!" The youma said, transforming into a crimson skinned creature, while still retaining feminine features. "Those that use their knowledge for peace and good are true genius, but you intend to exploit them!"

"Question number one: Why do apples fall from trees?" This was an action that Usagi wasn't readily prepared for. "What?"

"BAKA! If you don't know the answer, then die!" Papers, that appeared to be tests, suddenly materialized and were thrown at the Usagi. She managed to dodge. _'So, this is what she meant by 'Youma of knowledge'.'_

"Apples fall from trees because of gravity." She answered before another attack came, and the papers vanished. The youma growled out as her attack vanished. She then smirked and made a follow up question. "Explain what gravity is…" Usagi was about to answer before Garoberon finished, "in no less then 50 words."

Usagi blinked before she groaned. But then she felt someone grabbed her shoulder. The students were gathering around her trying to grab her. Usagi was able to jump away but the students started to chase her. She then remember she had to answer so she started; "Gravity is the force of pull between two objects. The force of pull differences between the masses of the two objects, the larger the mass the greater the pull. Smaller objects are pulled towards the larger ones. As the planet itself is the largest mass to us it will pull us towards it."

All the while she was jumping and dodging students from grabbing at her. The youma, and Ami from the look on her face, was counting the amount if words she used. "You went over the word limit! This girl will give the great ruler her life force!" The youma attacked Usagi again before shoving Ami's face towards the screen. _'I can't just grow my wings and fly off, and I can't hurt them too badly! Their life force is already so weak.'_ Usagi thought, but fortunately, Ami's life force energy was still the same. "What? Why won't her life drain away?" The youma asked as Ami continued to be exposed to the program, but nothing happened for a bit. Then when it did, it wasn't as one expected. Ami was starting to be covered in a blue light with her forehead being the main focus. Luna saw that there was a mark on her head. _'She's a Sailor Senshi!'_ The youma, failing to get Ami's knowledge and life for her ruler, tossed the blue haired girl to the floor. "If I can't give your knowledge and life to the Great Ruler, then I'll just have to take your brain to master myself!" The youma's hand turned into an axe, but something slid towards her. "Ami, use this to transform and fight the Youma! You can activate it by saying: Mercury power make up!" She grabbed the wand like thing, and had to dodge as the axe came down. She then stared at the youma with determination. "Mercury power make up!" She transformed into a sailor uniform, like Usagi's, but it was primarily an aquatic blue. She was unsure what to do now, but Luna helped her out. "You can use the spell Shaboon Spray! Just feel for it and say those words." Ami heard Luna and thought of a plan to work with the spell. "Shaboon Spray!" Ami said, after gathering some magical energy into her hands. The room got very misty and the temperature began to drop. The mist was getting thicker and making it hard to see. The youma look around trying to find here pray. Then she heard Ami's voice from in the mist. "You used our quest for higher knowledge against us! I will not allow such a being to be forgiven!"

The youma smirked, "Then don't forgive me and die!" she shouted before she thrust her hand forward. Instead of Ami her hand went right through a computer screen.

The mist shifted showing the youma trying to free her hand. "Sailor Moon, Now!" Ami cried.

Usagi smirked and grabbed her tiara and focus her energy, "It is over, Moon Tiara Action!" she cried before she threw the disk at the youma. The disk hit the youma and she screamed before she turned to dust. The mist cleared and the people fainted. _'Their life force isn't returning like normal, but they'll be fine after some rest.'_ Usagi thought as she and Sailor Mercury got out of the room.

* * *

Usagi, Ami, Naru, and Luna were on the roof of a nearby building. "I never thought that I would be a 'Sailor Senshi' I believe is the term, but why is Osaka-san here?"

"She already knows I'm Sailor Moon, and she can keep a secret." Usagi answered Ami, as Naru nodded. "Yeah, Usagi tells me a lot of stuff, and I figured her out when she first arrived. The uniforms don't exactly hide your faces, unless it has a magic to prevent recognition like Wonder Woman's tiara." That got them giggling as they enjoyed the victory. "I guess we'll be closer friends now, right Ami?" Usagi offered her hand and Ami shook it. "I guess we will be good friends." The sun set with a new addition to the team.

* * *

Space, the near infinite ocean of stars, home to many planets and species across the cosmos, but one being was traveling, this being appeared as a crimson comet. _'Soon, the time to claim earth shall come. The prophesied time of my return shall be soon. Then I shall posses the blue earth, and absorb it into myself.'_ The being of living flame thought, as it shot towards the earth itself.


End file.
